


He thought he was superior

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Jeon Jungkook in high heels, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook is a mess, Jungkook is pretty, Light Bondage, Maid Jungkook, Mentioned Park Jimin, Nipple Play, Noona Kink, POV Female Character, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: He huffed again and something inside you snapped.“Take off that dress.” You commanded, your voice as cold as ice.





	1. Chapter 1 - Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter doesn't contain smut - it's rather a foretaste if I can call it like that. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning, so sorry for possible grammar mistakes. Hope you'll like it!

It was supposed to be the day of his ultimate victory. He was going to bring you down the peg! This is why Jungkook nearly fainted when he heard that his friend, Jimin, got the number of that pretty girl. It wasn’t possible. He couldn’t loose just like that. He breathed deeply in and out while trying to compose himself. He knew that he’s overreacting, but in the same time the idea of you, winning your little bet, scared the shit out of him.

Jungkook couldn’t say that he has a crush on you. He didn’t actually have any stronger feelings towards you besides jealously and very strong need to show you that he was better. Or so he thought.  
At the beginning you were simply an interesting person for him. It changed when he discovered that you’re capable of challenging him and beating him in almost everything. That was pretty intimidating for Jungkook. When he was with you, he couldn’t stop himself from trying to show you that he’s superior in something.

And this was exactly the reason why you two betted about Jimin's ability to ask someone out. Jungkook couldn’t get over the idea that you would know his best friend better than him, and you simply did it for fun. Winning got more important when you chose your punishments which were pretty humiliating for both of you. Jungkook decided that if he will win, you won’t challenge him for another 2 years and also you’ll have to wear a shirt with the sentence “Jeon Jungkook is my daddy” on it for a whole month. You agreed to his conditions and told him that if you win, he'll dress in maid costume and will be your servant for 6 hours.

He was so confident that he’s going to win, that he stupidly agreed to everything you said without any question. Who would know, that their sweet Jimin is going to be brave and ask someone out. Jimin, who usually couldn’t get over his shyness while talking to other people, decided to surprise them all.

At first, Jungkook though that maybe you cheated. But then he realized, that you would never do such a thing. You were an honest person and you were always faithful to your principles. That is why you decided to go easy on him - you spotted how nervous he is about the whole thing and you didn’t want to force him into this. Unfortunately, you didn’t consider how competitive Jungkook is. When you told him, that he can just wear these outfit in his home and simply send you a picture, he got incredibly mad.

“Do I look like a coward?! Hell no! I’ll come to your apartment tomorrow and you better be ready with all this shit.” He scowled and left you speechless. You didn’t expect this kind of reaction from him at all.

The next day you weren’t ready for his visit at all and even forgot about it simply wanting to relax after tough week. It wasn’t even 9am when you heard loud knocking. You were sitting in the living room casually reading a new book and you couldn't tell that it made you happy. The fact that he was there so early didn’t act for his benefit at all. When you finally opened the door, Jungkook practically stormed inside.

“Do you want some tea to calm your nerves?” you asked. Your tone was heavy from sarcasm. He stared at you for a good minute and you sighed. Winning this bet wasn’t as nice as you though it would be.

“You know that I’m not going to anything against your will, right?” You said and he suddenly looked angry again.

“I am not a coward.” He said coldly stressing every word. When you didn’t say anything, he took a deep breath and decided it was a perfect time to get his shit together. You were going back to the living room when his voice stopped you.

“Would you mind if I change now? You said that I have to be your servant for 6 hours and I have plans for later.” He said finally and you turned to him slightly surprised.

“Then why didn’t you choose any other day?” you asked.

“I wanted to do this as fast as possible.” He simply answered. You nodded. Of course, he wanted get over with it already. This kind of activity was clearly embarrassing for him. Even when he was with you, he couldn’t help himself and tried to act like a “manly” man.

“I have it all in my bedroom. Wait a minute and I’ll bring it here.” You gave him a smile but he shook his head.

“I’ll go with you and change there if you don’t mind.” He said.

You shrugged only. When you opened the door of your bedroom, you went directly to the closet and took out a large rectangular black box. When Jungkook approached you, you simply gave it to him and told him to call you in case he has some problems. He simply nodded and you left closing the door behind you.

You only managed to sit on the couch when you heard him calling your name. You sighed heavily. What on earth is so hard in dressing yourself when you’re a grown up man?, you thought with irritation. You said that you’ll help him because courtesy was highly required in those kinds of situations. It didn't actually mean that you really were eager to help him. Muttering some curses under your breath you went to your bedroom again.

You could easily say that there aren’t many things on this world which can surprise you at this point of your life. But it would be also fair to add that when you opened the door, you definitely weren’t expecting such a view. Especially if mentioned view included this man.

Jungkook stood in the middle of the room and cursed under his breath while fighting with long straps of the garter belt, which was circling his tiny waist. He effortlessly tried to connect them with white nylon stockings. You licked your lips at the sight. He looked almost ridiculously pretty covered in a white lace. His always erect pink nipples looked nearly crimson next to white suspenders. What a beautiful contrast, you thought. Small and tight panties hugged his shapely ass deliciously and you had to force yourself to stay still. You couldn’t help but picture him lying on the bed moaning your name. A pool of heat started to form in your lower belly.

“I assume you need some help?” you were never so grateful in your whole life for steadiness of your voice. When he turned to you, you noticed clearly visible outline of his half-hard cock.

“What kind of devilish shit is that?” Jungkook huffed pointing at white lace, annoyance radiated from him in waves. He clearly didn’t care about his dick right now.

“There is nothing difficult in this, Jungkook. You’re overreacting.” You couldn’t’ hide your amusement.

“Maybe for you.” He muttered and this time you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing out loud. You couldn’t believe your own eyes – Jeon Jungkook literally pouted like a child. Young man lifted his gaze and looked at you like you just kicked his puppy.

Trying hard not to laugh again you only shook your head in disbelief and moved toward him. You knelt next to him and whisked his hands away. Wordlessly you focused on untangling the straps and fastening them to the hem of his stockings. You finished clasping the last strap around his thighs and rose to adjust the garter belt.

“Perfect” you muttered under your breath. You were so focused on your work that you didn’t catch how his breath hitched when you grabbed his sides firmly, or how he bit his lip when your hands were only a few centimeters away from his cock. Nodding to yourself you moved away and looked at him with small smile.

“Do you need help with other things?” you asked rather from inborn politeness than real readiness. He shook his head only and began to put on black dress you bought specially for him.

You decided that it’s the right time for you to left the room. Sitting down on the couch in the living room again you sighed, knowing already that it’ll be a long day - especially with Jungkook wandering around your apartment in this outfit. You tried to relax and read your book but quiet click-clack pulled you out of your reverie pretty fast. You lifted you gaze and your heart stopped for a moment.  
Jungkook stood there visibly irritated and looked at you insolently, but you could only stare.

6 inches tall black high heels made him look even taller that he already was. Soft material of the stockings hugged his slender legs perfectly; muscular thighs stretched the material dangerously with their thickness. Those legs would looks very nice around my waist, you though feeling hot suddenly. Short and tight black maid costume didn’t leave any room to imagination. He tried to pull the hem down a little bit but it was coming back to its previous place every time. You licked your lips unconsciously when you notice a glimpse of his lace panties. Focus, you told yourself, he can’t see you like this.

“You’re quite good at walking in high heels” you spotted quietly, still trying to get your shit together. He only glared at you.

“What do you want me to do now?” he practically growled and you furrowed your brows at his tone. He was clearly mad.

“If I remember correctly, you are supposed to be my little maid for today, honey.” you finally answered with a smirk.

He looked at you in silence for a couple of minutes. Then, muttering something definitely not good about you under his breath, he turned on his heel and went to the kitchen. You listened to quiet click-clack sound for a while and later decided to come back to your book.

Unfortunately, your peace didn’t last long.


	2. Chapter 2 - Noona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentleman, there it is - smutty smutty smut. Have fun! :))

You didn’t see Jungkook since he left to the kitchen after showing you the final version of his sluty maid attire. After nearly an hour of suspicious noises coming from where he went, it suddenly got quiet. At first you felt relieved, but after a few minutes you realized how suspicious it is. A million of possible scenarios flashed through your head and you started to feel anxious. You really tried to relax and enjoy your free time, but that quiet bothered you and after hearing some juicy curses you decided to intervene. You just couldn’t ignore it any longer.

Even though you prepared yourself for his new appearance, you still couldn’t stop staring. Especially when you went to the kitchen and, of course, exactly at this moment when you entered, he was bending incredibly low to pull something from the bottom drawer. You got a perfect view at his peachy ass and those tight as hell lace panties. Lord was testing your patience obviously.

“What on earth are you doing, Jeon Jungkook?” you asked, when you noticed the mess he did on your worktop.

“And how does it look like? I’m your servant, so I decided to cook a meal for you and later clean your apartment a little. I still have almost 5 hours, you know.” He said with a cocky smile. He went to sink to wash his hands and you couldn’t stop staring at his legs. Not only because of how sexy were they, but also because he was ridiculously good at walking in those high heels. He moved with unbelievable confidence as if he was born to do this. You only shook your head with small hint of jealousy — golden boy indeed.

“What do you think about ramen?” he asked and you stared at him blankly. That wasn’t a good idea.

“You know what? I’ll just order something later.” After seeing the mess he created you were really afraid of your kitchen. Luckily, you weren't hungry yet. He shrugged only and looked at you expectantly.

“You said that you’ll clean my apartment, remember? I’ll give you a vacuum cleaner and you can start even now.”

He looked so done for a while, but later sighed and accepted his fate. He wanted to kick himself for offering you such a thing. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything since he was supposed to be here for another 4 hours.

After giving him a vacuum cleaner you hid in the bathroom to think. Seeing him in this costume didn’t work well for your nerves. Especially when he was bending so low all the fucking time. You were almost completely calm when you heard the sound of something crashing. You ran to the living room and if you though that your patience was tested earlier, now you knew it was nothing compared to the view before you.

Jungkook stood in the middle of the room enclosed with hundreds of porcelain pieces which were in the past your vintage tableware. Your patents gave it to you to take care of while their house was renovated because your mother didn’t want it to be damaged. The horror of this situation hit you so hard that you have to lean against the wall. You were dead. You were so fucking dead. And then you rose your head and looked at him again.

When the boy saw your angry face, he didn’t even dare to move, nor trying to explain what happened. In his right hand there still were six plates.

“What the hell?!” you practically screamed. He opened his mouth to answer, but you didn’t give him a chance to say anything and continued to scream at him.

“Do you have any idea how important this porcelain is? Why are you destroying everything when you touch it? I can’t even leave you alone for 5 minutes! You’re useless!” when those words left your mouth you regretted them immediately. At first, he looked hurt, but then you saw a pure rage in his eyes.

“Ah well, then I assume that you don’t need those.” He huffed and dropped the plates which were in his hand. He smiled meanly. “Ups~.” He added and you could only glare at him.

“You will regret this.” Your voice was dangerously quiet.

“Oh really? And what are you going to do? Punish me? You’re to weak for this.” He huffed again and something inside you snapped.

“Take off that dress.” You commanded, your voice as cold as ice.

When he only stared at you, you raised your brow and looked at him, challenging him to so “no”. Are you going to demur?, your eyes asked. And then he looked down and slowly undid the zip. After a few seconds black material pooled around his feet.

“Go to the dining room and lay on your back on the table” you said very calmly.

“What?!” he blurted clearly shocked.

“Did I fucking stutter? Go and lay on the fucking table.” You scowled at him. He only gaped at you looking like a scared bunny. When you squinted your eyes, he quickly turned on his heel and went where you told him to.

When he disappeared from your view, you added rising your voice a little “And spread those pretty legs for me, baby.”

Your voice echoed in the quiet apartment and you could swear you heard him choking on air. You didn’t hurry yourself when you went to your bedroom and opened your closet. You took a big bag from the highest shelf and after checking if everything you need is inside, you came back to the living room. You smirked when you heard his nervous breathing coming from the next room.

When you entered, Jungkook was quietly lying on the dining table like you told him to. When he heard your footsteps, he turned his head slightly, so he could observe you in silence. The boy was clearly anxious about what are you going to do with him, but you didn’t also miss the sparkle of excitement in his eyes. Is this possible that he provoked you on purpose? You approached him slowly and smiled sweetly towards him.

He was gorgeous — golden skin contrasted nicely with dark brown wood he was lying on, perfectly visible muscles were tensed. His chest was rising rapidly with every breath, heels pressed firmly into the table giving you a perfect view at his inner thighs and crotch. So obedient and eager, you though. He shifted slightly under your gaze and you chuckled lowly, putting your bag under the table.

“What a shame that you can’t see yourself now baby boy. You look so pretty.” You said while massaging the insides of his thighs. His skin was so soft and the way his muscles tensed under your touch was captivating. His breath hitched slightly when your fingertips started to moving higher and higher. The closer you got to his groin the harder he was breathing. Your voice was as smooth as silk when you speak again.

“You know, I gave you a chance to play it safe by letting you wear those in home and simply sending me a picture.” He whimpered when your fingertips ghosted along the length of his cock. You wrapped your hand around it and pumped a few times. His moan made you smile broadly.

“But no, you decided to come here and tease me like this. That’s not very nice, honey. You are such a dirty little boy, Jungkookie.” He shivered visibly at your words. You leaned closer and licked his long neck from the collarbone to the ear. Biting the lobe you whispered “Firstly asking me for help with fastening the straps of your garter belt and making me adjust it around your tiny waist.” He sighed when you kissed his jawline gently. Suddenly you grabbed both of his wrists and held them above his head with one of your hands firmly.

“Deciding not to wear any shirt when you called me and showing me those always hard nipples of yours on purpose.” Jungkook was practically panting when you started to play with his already flushed perks. “That wasn’t a good idea.” You lowered yourself and took one of them into your mouth circling it with your tongue.

“Noona” he whined as if instinctively and you smiled. Such a naughty boy, you thought shaking your head. Tracing your fingernail around his other nipple, you grazed your teeth over the one in your mouth. His hips jumped when you roll stiff bud between your fingers. You let go of his sensitive buds and look directly into his eyes.

“At the top of that, you thought that bending so low that I could have a perfect view at your thick thighs and beautiful ass would be completely harmless. Unfortunately, it wasn’t, my dear. You’re so naughty.” He whimpered when you smacked loudly his buttock. You almost purred at this sweet sound.

“You don’t even have any idea how wet did you get me with your little antics, do you? The only thing that was in my mind for the last 2 hours was fucking you so hard, that the only thing you’ll remember will be my name.” He whimpered again, this time the sound was breathy and oh, so needy. You lowered yourself again and made a few hickeys on his abdomen just to hear his sweet moans.

Without any warning you teared his panties off and roughly licked his pink butt hole from the bottom to his balls. His low moan was so loud that you felt yourself throbbing between your legs. You lapped at his arse vigorously; his pleas making you eat him even more eagerly. His hips jolted when you slowly circled his opening with the tip of your thumb. You smirked.

“Is my baby boy enjoying himself?” you asked still toying with his opening. Jungkook moaned only.

“Use your words, beautiful. I want to hear your voice.” You said cupping his balls.

“Please” he whimpered weakly.

You slapped his butt again and he groaned.

“I asked you a question, baby boy. Tell me, do you like being my bitch?” you asked again while teasing his rim again. He didn’t answer this time too.

“I-I love it! Noona I love it!” he screamed finally when you bent suddenly and sucked hard the tip of his cock. This time you didn’t let it go.

“Noona? Am I your noona, Jungkookie?” he whined when you pushed the tip of your finger tip into his opening. He was so tight and you chuckled again, when he opened his mouth in a silent scream.

“What a kinky little boy you are, sweetheart. What would your friends do, if they see you right now? Wearing those sluty heels and stockings, lying on the table while I’m preparing to fuck your butt? And, on the top of that, you’re calling me noona, while I’m two years younger than you. Tsk, tsk, so nasty. I'll wreck your pretty ass, baby.” You whispered in a sultry tone. With your every word his cock was growing bigger and now the tip was leaking precum. You smiled.

“Ah, you are always acting so manly, but right now you don’t even protest when I’m telling you that I’m going to fuck your pretty ass, baby. You are anticipating it, don’t you?” you asked. When he didn’t answer, you pulled away, and he whined.

“No! Please noona, come back!” you didn’t even start properly, and he was already wrecked. It was pretty surprising to you because your past partners were difficult to break. Of course, in the end they were always giving up, but it was certainly taking some time.

“You are very disrespectful, Jungkookie.” You sighed and shook your head. You took your bag from under the table and opened it. After a few seconds of searching you pulled out two long white ribbons and dropped the bag where it was earlier. Jungkook didn’t say a single word when you tied his wrist tightly and only rose his head a little, so you could tie another ribbon at the back of it. When you finished, you moved away to admire your work: if it was possible, he looked even more beautiful now. You were sure that blindfolding will significantly intensify his pleasure. This time you didn't even try to stop yourself from abusing his nipples again. You rolled both of them between your fingers until they were flushed dark pink and then took left into your mouth. He screamed when you bit him hard and started to suck the right one. You felt something pressing into your thigh. You looked down and realized that it was his painfully hard penis. A wonderful idea popped suddenly in your head.

“Tell me sweetheart, do you think that you can come just by having your nipples stimulated?” you asked with sheer curiosity. What a shame he couldn’t see your wicked smile.

“I-I don’t know, noona.” He whimpered.

“We will see then.” You said only and grabbed your bag again. When you had what you needed, you started to massage both of his nipples, until they were perfectly erect again.

“Noona?” his voice was anxious and you could see goosebump rising on his forearms.

You didn’t bother to answer and simply put little metal clamps on his perks. Jungkook whimpered – he really was sensitive here and sudden coldness made him shiver. Thinking about what to do next you didn’t move for a few minutes, and he was getting impatient. He was already starting to get up when you suddenly turned on the little vibrators which were attached to both clamps. Jungkook collapsed on the table again and started to scream so loud that you were sure that when your little party will end he won’t be able to speak at all. He grabbed the edge of the table above his head and arched his back. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him.

You thought that he couldn’t look more beautiful after you tied him and blindfolded, but right now when squirming under you and his hips didn’t even touch table-top searching for some kind of friction... damn, he looked like an actual angel. He screamed your name and then he was coming. His cock was twitching and streams of cum covered his abdomen and chest. He rested his head on the table and breathed heavily, body sweating intensely. When he started to sob from overstimulation, you turned both vibrators off. At this point you were practically dripping, so you took off your jeans and blouse incredibly fast, and threw them on the floor. Taking your time, you took strap-on from your bag and fasten all the stripes precisely. Putting bottle of lube at your fingertips you removed nipple clamps. He sighed and relaxed visibly. His breath started to calm down.

“Are you ready for the real fun, baby?” you murmured caressing his thighs, and he moaned nodding eagerly. So needy, you thought with amusement. You moved his legs apart and knelt on the floor. You had to prepare him properly, so the only thing he would feel would be pure pleasure. You didn’t want to hurt him.

He tensed a bit when you opened the bottle, loud sound echoing in the room. You put a generous amount of lube on your forefinger and even more on his opening. His whine turned into a moan when you pushed lightly the tip of your finger inside. He was tight and you knew it will take some time to stretch him enough for your dildo. You worked him slowly, pushing and pulling your finger until he started to cry for more. However, you added another finger only then when he could take the entire first one in. When he was almost swallowing previous two, you added third finger.

At first Jungkook didn’t make any louder sounds, but when you found his prostate he lost his control. He quickly turned into a begging mess. When you scissored him, he moaned so deep you felt it in your bones. After adding the third finger you spotted that his cock is dripping again. However, this time the tip was deeply red and when you looked at his clenched jaw, you realized that he’s trying to hold himself from cumming too fast. You stood up to kiss his lips gently.

“You’re such a good boy, Jungkookie. You’re doing so well and I’m so proud of you.” You caressed his dump hair with free hand, and he smiled sweetly.

“Please noona. I can take more.” he sighed quietly and your fingers slipped off his ass. You stood steady and caught his hips firmly.

“Spread your legs for me, baby boy.” You said merely and he did. Then you positioned your plastic dick at his opening. It was pretty small, so you weren’t afraid of hurting him this way. “Are you ready, honey?”

"Yes, yes, please~!" How could you decline when he asked you so nicely?

You cowered dildo with lube and purred the generous amount of it at his entrance too. Only pleasure, you thought with determination, and positioned the tip at his butthole. When you started to slowly slide in, Jungkook groaned from the back of his throat. Once the entire length was inside him, you stopped moving to give him some time to adjust.

“Noona!” he whined “I have never been so full in my whole life. It feels so good.”

You counted to ten in your head and then started to pull out and push in carefully. You knew that he finally got used to it when he screamed “Please noona, harder!” and wrapped his long legs around your hips.

You rubbed affectionately his hip bones for a few seconds and then grabbed his tiny waist firmly. He inhaled deeper knowing already what is going to happen next. First hard thrust made him scream from the top of his lungs. You found your own stable rhythm and thrusted mercilessly into his tight ass. When you started to pump his cock in the rhythm of your thrusts, Jungkook arched his back and couldn’t stop himself from moaning. You wrapped your fingers around the head and teased the sensitive slit. Bending forward you kissed his jawline gently and licked the thin layer of sweat which coated his whole body. High pitched whines were falling from his lips when you methodically marked the skin of his neck with crimson hickeys while thrusting harder and faster into him. The constant stimulation of your clitoris and the sight before you were driving you crazy.

“Noona” he whined breathy “I’m going to cum. Please, please, can I come?”

You smiled to yourself when he asked for permission and speeded up your moves.

“Of course, sweetheart. You did so well. Noona is proud of you.” You moaned into his ear and the orgasm had hit you hard. 

Only a few thrusts later Jungkook was a squirming under you and came all over himself again. You milked him and when he started to sob from overstimulation you took your hand away and withdrew carefully. He laid on the table limply and only breathed loudly. When you took off the stap-on, you approached him and scoured softly his dump hair.

“Come on, baby. You have to stand up and clean yourself.” you cooed and helped him sit. You untied the ribbons and massaged his wrist mildly. Suddenly Jungkook hugged you and hid his face in your neck. You felt something wet on your skin and realized that he was crying.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to do that.” He sobbed and you hugged him back.

“It's okay, honey. We can’t turn back time. I’ll try to save this situation somehow.”

“I’ll help you. I promise.” He sobbed quietly.

You stayed like this for a few minutes when you reminded yourself that he’s still cowered with his cum.

“Stand up, Jungkookie. As I told you earlier, you have to clean yourself” you said. Just when he put his feet on the ground, he collapsed at you. He was completely drained from energy and couldn’t even stand by himself. Sighing heavily you lifted him and went to your bedroom. When you finally put him on your queen sized bed, your arms and legs shook. It was an actual miracle that you were able to bring him there, since you weren’t actually a really strong person. After taking from bathroom a wet cloth, you cleaned his abdomen and chest from white seamen while he laid there with closed eyes. When he started breath deeply, you realized that he felt asleep in the middle of cleaning. You covered his sleeping figure with a duvet and kissed his forehead. He smiled sweetly through sleep.

When you cleaned yourself, you took your book from the living room and sit in a big armchair in the corner of your bedroom from where you could easily observe sleeping Jungkook. You knew that you’ll have to talk with him about what happened. But for now you let him sleep. You looked at your book again and yawned. You can always come back to this later, you thought closing your eyes and falling asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment - it can help me improve myself and write better.


End file.
